Yami's Halloween of Horrors
by asuka02redeva
Summary: what happens when a 5000 year old pharaoh is recruited to take 10, five and six year olds trick or treating?


Asuka02RedEva Serenitymoon@lycos.com Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! Or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, here I am again with yet another holiday fic. If you haven't read my Christmas and Easter fics then I would recommend reading those first. Enjoy!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Autumn was surely here once more and Yami knew this because of all the falling leaves of reds, oranges, and yellows. Plus it was starting to get pretty damn cold again! Why couldn't summer last forever in Japan? It was never this cold in Egypt that's for sure.or at least that's what the books told him.he didn't really remember much about his past.  
  
Everywhere he went children were dragging their mothers into shops with signs in their windows stating the same message "Halloween Costumes Sold Here." 'What is this Halloween of which you speak?' ran through his mind. This was a question better left up to his Aibou for answering.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No sooner had Yami walked in the front door was he bombarded by Yuugi and his groupies.and it would appear that Grandpa had made snacks.oh and look, there was Jou with frosting on his face, and crumbs on the coffee table. No snack for Yami today.he sighed.  
  
"Yami, I signed you up to help us take the neighborhood children trick or treating!" exclaimed Yuugi happily.  
  
".I'm doing what with the children?" asked Yami obviously puzzled, a sweatdrop forming.  
  
Yuugi blinked and paused for a moment and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Yami doesn't know about Halloween (well duh, if he didn't know about Christmas and he didn't know about Easter.there's a good chance he doesn't know about Halloween either.forgetful little teenager isn't he?).  
  
"Jeez, Yami, I'm sorry! I sometimes forget that you don't know about these kinds of holidays." Yuugi apologized, rubbing the back of his head rather embarrassed.  
  
".Don't worry about it, Aibou," Yami began, glancing at the empty plate on the coffee table, Jou's frosted face, and his stomach which started to rumble.  
  
Jou sweatdropped and sunk into his chair nervously.  
  
"Now, what is this Halloween of which you speak?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Anzu. He sweatdropped, would have been safer to sit with Honda.he could feel her eyes locked on him.  
  
"Well, Halloween is when um.little kids dress up.and people give them candy." explained Yuugi.  
  
".Dress up? Candy?" Yami was rather lost.and Anzu seemed to be closer than before.  
  
".Uh.let me go get the dictionary." muttered Yuugi with a sweatdrop.  
  
Yami waited and between his stomach rumbling and Anzu appearing to be moving closer he didn't know which was more uncomfortable while he waited.  
  
Soon Yuugi came downstairs with a book in his hand. He sat down on the couch and flipped through the pages until he came to Halloween.  
  
"Halloween: means death and the underworld. Halloween also represents the temporary adoption of a new persona where you feel less inhibited and more comfortable to freely express yourself."  
  
All the color drained from the former Pharaoh's face as his eyes grew wide and images of death and the underworld popped into his mind.  
  
Yuugi sweatdropped, ".That doesn't sound right." He held up the book and a bigger sweatdrop appeared, ".New Age DREAM dictionary," he muttered, "Uh.disregard all that Yami, I'll go get the regular dictionary!" exclaimed Yuugi as he ran back upstairs.  
  
Yami just kept right on hoping that this holiday didn't have fat old men with reindeers and sleighs or huge rabbits with eggs.he didn't think he would have to protect his Aibou from so many threats to his well- being.whatever happened to the bullies at school? The people who wanted his puzzle? Why fat old men and rabbits???  
  
Yuugi came barrel-assing back down the stairs and sat down on the couch, flipping through the pages of THE dictionary until he came across the world "Halloween."  
  
"Alright, Yami, Halloween is.the evening before Allhallows or All Saint's Day; often devoted to pranks played by young people." He closed the dictionary and saw Yami with yet another blank expression. "Uh.Jou? Honda? Anzu? A little help here?"  
  
"Well you see buddy." Jou began.  
  
'You're not any buddy of mine,' thought Yami as his stomach rumbled once more, 'you ate all the cake you selfish son of a.'  
  
"Halloween is when little kids get to have fun. They go out and collect candy from the neighbors, dressed up as anything they like." explained Jou.  
  
"Little kids?" Honda commented, "Jou, you dressed up as a cowboy last year."  
  
".." Jou slumped down in his chair obviously trying to think of a come back.  
  
"I was under the impression that this Halloween was meant for young children." stated Yami, again puzzled.he kept picturing Jou wearing a cow suit? Obviously not up to date on that part of history.  
  
"Oh, it is Yami, but Jou will never act his age I'm afraid." commented Anzu who received a glare from Jou and a snicker from Honda.  
  
"So basically Yami, kids get to dress up and get candy for having nice costumes." Honda added.  
  
".I see.and our job is to take them where the candy is?" questioned Yami, praying that he was following them.  
  
"Exactly!" all three chimed in.  
  
Now he felt as if he were in an episode of the Brady Bunch.curse the old man for forcing him to watch that sickly sweet TV sitcom.and what was up with their clothes? No one he ever saw wore clothes like that.and the old man.how he gets so upset when his TV goes among the missing. He just felt that the old man had the hots for Carol Brady. He looked over at Anzu out of the corner of his eye and paled.oh.my.Ra.Anzu...Carol Brady.same.personality.there was that nervous twitching again.  
  
Ok so now Yami knew that his mission was to take the kids where the candy was!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'.Costume? What costume??? I gotta wear what?!' were Yami's thoughts as he was now standing in the middle of a very crowded costume shop.  
  
Little kids ran by dressed in the most peculiar outfits.one kid had on a hairy dog like costume (Chewy ^^), another had the same matching outfit as its mother.a big letter M was on the front of their costumes. (M&M's), he of course wasn't about to ask on that one.and a few others were covered with sheets with holes cut out, one smacked into a wall because it could not see out of its Pikachu mask. How he wished he did not know what a Pikachu were...  
Yami sweatdropped at his.No! YUUGI'S groupies.yes, Yuugi's groupies, as they ran all over the costume shop looking for just the right costumes.Anzu was running off to a fitting room carrying a pink dress.Jou had some sort of jacket and pant thing going on .Honda, well Yami wasn't sure what Honda had.he had to wrack his mind for that answer.oh yeah, some movie about Caribbean people on a boat.had been dragged to that one by his Aibou.so Honda was a whatever of the Caribbean he supposed.and Yuugi.he was had a cape, some plastic armor, and a plastic sword.thank Ra he wasn't Pikachu.it was bad enough he had to live with the curtains and sheet set, but no way in hell was he gonna be seen with Pikachu the Aibou.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what felt as if to be eternity and the random fights over costumes, Yuugi's groupies had returned with their costumes. All four looked puzzled at Yami and the question at hand was: "Where's your costume, Yami?"  
  
".Well, I figured between you four that you had enough costumes and that I didn't need." he found himself losing that battle quickly...  
  
'Oh Ra.no Anzu not the pink frilly thing with the tights.No thanks Honda the biker thing isn't my style.Jou you mention an animal costume again and I'll be more than happy to send you to the shadow realm at an all expense paid trip.Aibou, you've got to be kidding me!'  
  
Yuugi sweatdropped at the Blue Eyes White Dragon costume, and decided it best to keep on looking.  
  
'.You think I want to be a Blue Eyes White Dragon??? Tsk.Tsk.you really don't know me at all.try the Curse of Dragon.' He found himself sweatdropping at the thought, '.Er.scratch that.'  
  
So after fighting the crowds.being pushed into the fitting room far too many times and pushing back the tiny twerps his costume had been accepted by.who else? Yuugi and his groupies.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So the next day came and Yuugi had run all the way home in order to get his costume on and get to the school early to meet the others in order to take the kids trick or treating.  
  
Yami on the other hand was less than impressed with the entire thing.at least Christmas and Easter had had certain benefits: a paintball gun, eggs, the beating of a certain bunny.but Halloween.what did it have? Stupid costumes and mean little kids who kicked you in the shin while you waited in line at the register to buy your costume.  
He rolled his eyes at the mirror as he tied the bow tie on his costume (obviously been watching too much of the public service broadcasting station). He arched an eyebrow at the other accessories that Yuugi said he just SO needed in order for his costume to be perfect. Yami however thought he was fine just the way he was.  
  
Slowly he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs much to his dread. There stood Grandpa and his Aibou at the foot of the stairs. And then there was the picture taking.why did the old man have to document EVERYTHING? Christmas it was him holding some stupid sock with candy.Easter it was him with his basket "full" of eggs (one and ½ eggs if you remember correctly).and now.now it was him in this ridiculous costume.and he thought life in a puzzle was bad.  
  
"Awww Yami you didn't use the dye."  
  
".No.no I did not.let's go Aibou."  
  
"But Yami."  
  
"Are you coming, Aibou???"  
  
".Yeah.I'm coming."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally! The school! They had made it.after Yami had felt as if he would die of humiliation after having had to walk 10 blocks to get to the school building (not like he would notice that every other Tom, Dick, and Harry were dressed in costumes too ^.^).  
  
As he walked into the cafeteria where all the groups were supposed to meet he sweatdropped to find all the teachers had really gotten into this "dressing up" thing.some teachers he wished hadn't.the horror.  
  
Yuugi spotted Jou and Co. and led the oh so enthusiastic Yami over to a corner of the room.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, Yami! Your costume looks really cool!" exclaimed Anzu doing her dreamy bit.  
  
"Dude, you could almost pass for a real vampire." commented Jou.  
  
Yami caught his reflection in a nearby window and sweatdropped. He had black dress pants, an old fashioned long sleeved white buttoned up dress shirt (the old English style you see in old movies), a black bow tie (which he had no idea why he had to wear this but Anzu had insisted.better not to argue.Carol Brady..*cringe*.), black dress shoes, and a black cape with a collar that went up the back of his neck.  
  
"Yami didn't use the red dye or the vampire teeth." stated Yuugi with a sigh.  
  
"I lost the teeth." he lied.  
  
Did no one else notice that he was already the living dead??? Why did he need teeth and dye??? Some people.  
  
"Awww.well at least he wore the bow tie."  
  
'Heaven forbid I forget the bow tie.'  
  
"The kids will want to see a vampire with his teeth so here ya go, buddy."  
  
'Again with the buddy thing.' Yami looked down at Jou's outstretched hand.which held a set of vampire teeth, '.Oh remind me to so thank you later for this.'  
  
"That's great! Well go ahead and put them in!" exclaimed Anzu a lil too eager.  
  
Yami inwardly sighed and rolled his eyes.must not anger Carol Brady.must not do it.he took the stupid plastic teeth which smelled bad.where had Jou had them anyways??? He cringed and wiped them the best he could on his cape (hell, he's already dead at least he doesn't have to worry about that problem).and slowly stuck them in his mouth.  
  
Oh yeah he felt like an ass now.too damn big and he felt that they were more fitting for Jou. He could watch Jou drool on himself and not the other way around. ^.^()  
  
"Say something cryptic Yami!" cried Anzu again way too enthusiastic about this whole situation.  
  
".Shoot.me.now."  
  
"What was that? I couldn't make that out."  
  
"You didn't miss much believe me."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the kids poured in and groups were being made up Yami thought it might be fitting to at least make an observation of his ..YUUGI'S groupies costumes.  
  
Better start with Anzu.better smile and nod too.she's been giving him one of those "like my outfit?" looks since he arrived.  
  
'Pink dress.long sleeves.kind of like Sleeping Beauty.must shoot old man for making me watch Disney Movies on Friday nights. Next, Jou.said he was Indiana something.just learned that Indiana was a state good thing Aibou leaves his history book on the floor every now and then. Anyways, he's got a tan beat up jacket, hat, boots, and pants going on..and.some sort of.whip? .Moving right along.Honda.frilly shirt.short pants.boots.eye patch.hat.earring.sword.guess he's one of those people from that movie I slept through. Last but not least Aibou.said he was a knight. Has a cape, not as cool as mine.cool? Must not use that word again, sounds so modern, I sound like a teenager.teenagers = BAD, Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh = GOOD. My cape is far more superior.will work on that..anyways.he has a plastic sword, and plastic armor.some sort of boots.and tights?'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so the names of each child and the students they would be with was read off.  
  
How he pitied the children who got stuck in Jou and Honda's group.and how he was really going to pity himself if his partner was Anzu.but to his surprise Ra did love him! Yuugi was Anzu's partner.but then that left.him.and.10.5 year olds.  
  
Why the hell did he get stuck with the 5 year olds?! .Probably because they're minds are so fragile that Anzu may have warped them.and Jou and Honda.Good Ra no! It's better that they had the 9 and 10 year olds from hell! .While he was stuck with the 5 and 6 year olds because Yuugi and Anzu had stolen the 7 and 8 year olds.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As all the groups were exiting the cafeteria Yami was busy examining his group. Five little girls.and five little boys.the boys costumes: a pikachu (and so it begins.), a black magician (will get extra candy), a dog (try not to snicker too much when thinking of Jou), a devil (poke me with that pitch fork and it will be your last poke), and a clown (just don't be making any smart ass remarks).  
  
Next the girls costumes: a ballerina (cute but too cute), a black cat (black, well at least she matches my cape ^.^), an angel (give it 10 years I doubt she'll be so holy), a princess (sweet but she's only in it for the candy.and why is she holding my hand?), and raggedy something er either (didn't really catch that, nice kid though).  
  
Yami passed all ten children their baggies. "My name is Yami and my job is to lead you to the candy. Your job is to say "Trick.or.er.."  
  
"Treat?!" came 10 simultaneous replies (yes drill sergeant! ^.^).  
  
"Yes, Trick or Treat. In order to receive this candy there are certain steps that one must take."  
  
He remembered Easter all too well, this time he wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami and his group proceeded down the street single file, people would ask themselves, "How does he do it?" However, should they get closer they would see a rope connected to each one of the ten children around their waists (perhaps someone should have mentioned kiddy cuffs?).  
  
Walking down the street toward their first victim, he looked down at the five year old girl in the princess costume holding his hand. She looked up at him and smiled, "Mr. Yami???"  
  
".Yes???"  
  
She beckoned him closer. He sighed and leaned down as she whispered something in his ear.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five minutes later after having had to stop at the first house and not only receive candy but wait for the little "princess" to go potty they were on the move again.as she held his hand he only prayed that she had washed her hands.between the vampire teeth having been Ra knows where on Jou and now a lil girl with the possibility of pissy hands.well...there was only so much one could take.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Yuugi and Anzu's group were doing quite well in the candy business. With Anzu's "Get right up there sweetie." And Yuugi's, "You're doing great." Who could go wrong?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou and Honda's team, however, was in chaos.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami and his team passed by Jou and Honda's he had to hold back a snicker. There was Jou and Honda being tied up as their little "angels" tied them to a tree and danced around them.  
  
How he wished he could lend them a hand.not Jou and Honda of course (serves them right for wearing such ridiculous costumes), but the little darlings.but unfortunately duty calls and he had little "darlings" of his own and the number of possible pissy hands were growing. Why was it that the girls all wanted to hold his hands? And the boys..Hey! Why the hell do they keep touching his cape?!  
  
'.Alright.darlings.if you're wiping your pissy hands on my cape.and.not the girls too! They are definitely getting less candy now.'  
  
He suddenly gave the rope a tug and quickened his pace as Anzu came into view with one of her "Hi Yami!" speeches coming on.  
  
.All the kids were dragged along, but not before one of the boys wiped his hands on Yami.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So as the evening progressed and the children of Domino continued to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting civilians.and Yami hit a few kids with their plastic pumpkin candy holders in the head because they had kicked him (What? Not his fault they couldn't run fast enough and that for a 5000 year old spirit he had good aim and his eyesight had remained intact). So with a few cheers from his group and a few "Good Lord (s)!" from the elderly, all was well once more. That is until his little darlings spotted a haunted something er either.  
  
With unclean hands and a heavy heart he was led to the "FREE ADMISSION" tent and imagining what horrors were ahead.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Yami," began the little princess, "this is going to be soooo scary!"  
  
"I bet Mr. Yami is gonna run out screaming!" yelled the pikachu boy.  
  
'I bet people are going to run out when they see you.anything that looks like that is going to give you nightmares.and to think, I have to look at the clock, the bed set, AND the curtains daily.'  
  
"Nuh uh! Mr. Yami is going to be cool!" exclaimed Raggedy Ann.  
  
And so began the "Nuh uh!" and "Uh huh!" war as Yami pulled the rope dragging the bickering children behind. It was almost time to get the little darlings back to their loving parents.plus the faster they went in and got the hell out, the faster he could go home.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami sweatdropped still not comprehending the exact purpose of a haunted "house".looked more like a bunch of tarps and tents put together to him.  
  
Some of the members of his group had mentioned things jumping out and some other odds and ends.he had failed to notice, kid was near his cape again.what was this? Wasn't his nose just dirty a moment ago..he sweatdropped and made a less than impressed face at the nasty little devil.should borrow his pitch fork and see how he liked a couple pokes here and a couple pokes there.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of course as we already know.Yami and the holidays do not mix.you felt it was going a little too well now didn't you??? Well you were correct.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started off well. Yami and his group entered the haunted house, and proceeded down the "hallway". On the walls of the house were cob webs among many other "spooky" things.  
  
Then the lights flickered on and off and the little princess screamed as something grabbed her from behind, and Yami.(oh, Yami) grabbed a nearby object (a candle stick holder) and preceded to beat the crap out of whatever had hold of the princess with pissy hands. Screams and cheers shortly followed.  
  
So the princess had found her prince, the girls were sighing, and the boys were punching the air in front of them.  
  
"He was so cool!"  
  
"I know! He wasn't scared of nothing!"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in another end of the haunted house, there were many mirrors causing people's (costumes) reflections to appear to be rather distorted in the dim light.  
  
"Oh, this isn't very scary, Seto. I hope that there's at least a grand finale or something at the end." stated Mokuba.  
  
".Mokuba, can we just hurry along, please? We wouldn't want to be out too late." replied Kaiba dreading every moment he had to parade in the costume Mokuba had chosen for him.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few more demons had been dealt with (aka: people working in the haunted house having been beaten with blunt objects by Yami who was trying to save his groupies), they were on their way once more.  
  
The girls huddled close to "Mr. Yami" their savior, while the boys were still commenting about how cool Yami had been when he saved the girls. As they passed by the mirrored hall.  
  
"Look at me, I'm tall!"  
  
"Oh yeah??? Well look at me, I look much taller than you do!"  
  
The girls just rolled their eyes and all had starry eyes at Yami. Yami, however, merely sweatdropped.were kids this odd 5000 years ago???  
  
The little cat and the ballerina both posed and smiled in front of a mirror only to scream as their reflection turned into a creepy old man.and with their screams there followed a SMACK as Yami had once again grabbed an object and cold knocked the old guy. Yeah that was going to leave a mark.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto??? Did you hear screaming??? And a loud noise as if someone just got hit???" questioned Mokuba.  
  
".Mokuba," Kaiba began, "it's a haunted house.these things happen.can we go home now???"  
  
".Guess you're right." Mokuba sighed, "ok Seto, we can go home now."  
  
Kaiba was thanking the good Lord for that. Finally get the hell out of this costume and go home and try to forget the entire evening so far. That is if he could find home. He was having trouble seeing at the moment and walking was a real drag too...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys in Yami's group suddenly started pointing. Some laughed. Some stated how cool it was.but the majority of the group was "Who is wearing that costume????"  
  
Yami just had to let curiosity get the best of him as he too looked at what could possibly be the highlight of their evening.and what he saw would remain in his mind for many years to come.  
  
For there standing in the hallway was a duo. One wearing a capsule monster outfit.now there was just something familiar about that.ah, yes! Yami put his finger on it; Capsule Monsters was Mokuba's favorite game.and BOY had he (Yami) kicked his ass at that! .But that was better left for another time.  
  
Anyways, Yami couldn't really remember what Capsule Monster the kid was supposed to be.couldn't remember or didn't care? Well, I'll let you decide. That wasn't the funny thing though.Yami's eyes widened as he got a good look at the costume someone was wearing next to the little Capsule Monster.  
  
He blinked and he sweatdropped and he blinked again.and then a smirk appeared on his face, almost like a Cheshire cat's smirk. For there in front of him was a rather tall and rather amusing costumed figure, wearing a Blue Eyes White Dragon costume. And I mean BOY was he wearing a BEWD costume (think of the school play boys and girls when two lucky people always have to be the horse.ya know??? The front and the back.you can't make out their faces even if you wanted to).  
  
'.Oh .my.Ra.' was all that Yami could think as the wheels had already started turning and he made out the duo's heights in the dim light. '...HAHAHAHAHA.no I really don't say "HA HA HA" it's more of a sustained laughter.usually comes out as a mild snickering.I said snickering not snorting for all of you jokers.'  
  
There was only one thing left to do as Yami stood there in awe.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
.And so came the URK from the BEWD.  
  
"Kaiba? Is that you???" Yami asked once more, starting to approach him.  
  
The BEWD shook his head side to side.but his cover was blown when his companion yelled, "Hiya Yami!"  
  
"Kaiba.you.uh." he began. 'What the hell do you say to a guy who looks like that???' ".Uh.what are you doing?" He asked smirking and letting a few snickers escape.  
  
The BEWD had started his escape; however, it wasn't going very well. Yami watched as it smacked into a mirror, knocked over a pitcher of Ra only knows what, and ran into a table going ass over tea kettle.  
  
'Wow.I guess Aibou was right.being in one of those costumes IS hard. And here I thought Jou was just making that up when he said being the horse's rear in the school play was hard work.'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the awkward silence had passed and Kaiba had removed the BEWD head of his costume.and Yami had quit snickering, it was time for the insults to begin.  
  
"Don't say a word."  
  
".But."  
  
"Don't start."  
  
"Kaiba, that oufit.it's.so."  
  
"Don't even go there."  
  
"And my outfit.what the hell are you? Wait, why am I wasting my time?"  
  
".I'm supposed to be a vampire.I guess.but you? You have the stupidest costume."  
  
"My Blue Eyes White Dragon is not stupid!"  
  
"Maybe IT isn't but you sure look stupid wearing it."  
  
"Well look at you, drooling on yourself with those oversized teeth."  
  
"At least I don't look like Jou did in the school play." Yami smirked and the glares of death were well on their way.  
  
Kaiba was silent obviously that one had hit a nerve, but as he was busy thinking up a come back in between the glares he noticed something.  
  
"Mokuba's gone!"  
  
"Guess you don't keep a very good watch on your little brother, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba fumed and pointed to behind Yami with a "And how do you explain that?" look on his face. "And you keep a close eye on YOUR little heathens?"  
  
Yami arched an eyebrow, turning around to find.no group.not one.the only thing remaining was the end of the rope in his hand and it's remains (obviously cut.or chewed through) lying on the floor.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" questioned Kaiba in between the taps of his foot and the slight twitching, "Your group of once innocent children have been corrupted by your ways and therefore have stolen my brother!"  
  
Yami sweatdropped, 'Wow he's lost it.' "Kaiba, did it ever occur to you that maybe it was time for a bathroom break?"  
  
"I already checked the restrooms." Kaiba commented crosses his arms (the best he could in his costume) over his chest.  
  
"You did not. You've been with me the entire time." replied Yami, with a "you're so full of." look on his face.  
  
"Well, of course they wouldn't take him to a place so obvious. No, they'd rather torture him instead."  
  
Yami sweatdropped and had a less than impressed look, '.Oh yeah, Kaiba.what are they going to do? Hit him with their plastic buckets? Toilet paper him? They're five years old for the love of Ra.'  
  
Kaiba had attempted to walk off.his walk more of a waddle to be precise.  
  
"Kaiba, where are you going?"  
  
"To find Mokuba, I thought that was obvious."  
  
"How do you intend to find him?"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba used the only way he knew how of course; track Mokuba with a built in tracer that had been placed in Mokuba's costume. Boy, he didn't trust anyone. However, 15 minutes later and following a blinking dot on a screen Yami couldn't help but notice.  
  
".Kaiba.we've been here before."  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
"But Kaiba, there's that piece of."  
  
".Yes, yes, there it is. I stepped in it, ok? My technology will not fail me."  
  
'Eeeew..it's still flopping on the foot of his costume.' Yami wrinkled his nose not wanting to get to close to Kaiba, '.Thus the reason why I favor cats.'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later and having walked through half of Domino City, still there was no Mokuba or the little angels in sight.  
  
".So where is Mokuba?" Yami began, "A glitch in your technology?"  
  
Kaiba grumbled, "There is nothing wrong with my tracking system. Ha! He's over here."  
  
Well, over here led them to a dark alley, however, there was a figure.  
  
"Mokuba?????"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gee, what happened? Did Mokuba change his costume???" asked Yami trying not to smirk anymore than he already was.  
  
"It appears I have underestimated them." commented Kaiba as he held out the tracer in his hand.  
  
Yami sweatdropped, "So we just spent the last half an hour chasing a dog through half of Domino, merely to come to a dead end."  
  
"We must resort to Plan C."  
  
"Wait, we had a Plan A and B????" questioned Yami, obviously he had missed something.  
  
With that Kaiba waddled off and Yami threw the vampire teeth into a near by trash can.  
  
'Take that Jou. Wait til Christmas, you'll have a lovely stocking stuffer this year.'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sweatdropped as he and Kaiba were now standing in front of a sign, looking up at two golden arches.  
  
"Kaiba, now is not the time for a happy meal." stated Yami with a sweatdropped as he continued to look up.  
  
"It's not for me you idiot. We need to think like five year olds." replied Kaiba obviously feeling that he was the only one who had a brain.  
  
".O.k.well, why do you think they would come here???" questioned Yami, trying to humor him.  
  
"Because of HIM."  
  
Yami looked to where Kaiba was pointing to find an interesting character.  
  
"And he is???"  
  
Kaiba nearly smacked his own forehead and sighed, "Ronald Mc Donald of course!"  
  
".And he's done what???"  
  
"Put smiles on kids' faces, sold his crappy happy meals, and made a lot of commercials to corrupt young children."  
  
".Uh huh.again, why are we here???" Yami waited for Kaiba's reply and sweatdropped at Kaiba's twitching once more.  
  
"Kids love Ronald Mc Donald. End of story."  
  
Yami was going to ask why but figured it best to just quit while he was ahead. He was about to go in when he noticed that there were some people from Yuugi's school inside.  
  
"Kaiba, there are some." He stopped short as he turned around toward Kaiba and a sweatdrop appeared.  
  
There was Kaiba with the head of his BEWD costume on once more and now holding a sign that read "Do Not Mention My Name or Else." Guess he saw the kids from school too.  
  
Yami figured it was up to him to go forth and ask this Ronald Mc Donald if he had seen his missing group.and Mokuba, if he got around to it. However, as he walked, Kaiba smacked into a nearby trashcan.leaving the outcome to be Yami leading him into Mc Donald's.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After having been asked by the kids in Yuugi's class who his companion was, receiving an elbow in the side after almost slipping, having had been told to put a smile on by Ronald and told that if he was a happy camper that he could be in his next commercial, the two left with an apple pie in their hands.  
  
"Cheap bastard, I wanted a McFlurry." Kaiba grumbled as he tossed the pie in a nearby trash can.  
  
Yami sweatdropped and said nothing as he quickly scoffed down the rest of his pie. What? He had missed dinner.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two stops later and Kaiba grumbling that Yami had been NO help on thinking about what children loved (kind of hard when you're 5000 years behind), they were at their final destination.the end of the line.they could only pray that the children would be in there for 7 o'clock was drawing near and Yami did not wish to face all of the unhappy parents.  
  
However, just in case he had come up with some pretty good ideas, 'Children? What children? I never saw any children. Oh look there's grandma.*pats a bench* Hi grandma." The common insanity excuse. 'Your children were stolen by HIS *points to Kaiba* insane little brother. Sue him! He's got money.' The blame it on someone else excuse. More excuses were needed.  
  
Yami sweatdropped at Kaiba who still wore the complete BEWD costume. Kaiba had said it had something to do with the fact that the kids from school were following them; however, Yami hadn't seen anyone since they had left Mc Donald's (except for little kids with odd costumes, making loud noises). Yami figured Kaiba was just paranoid.but hell, he would be too if he were stuck wearing THAT for a costume.  
  
So as Kaiba smacked into the wall, missing the door completely and Yami rolled his eyes, dragging him along, they entered.the only place where a kid could be a kid.the Mouse's Layer.any adults hell.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the mouse from hell greeted them, Yami assumed he was to do the talking.  
  
"Hello. Seen 10 kids? Five girls, Five boys? In costumes?"  
  
He got an elbow and Kaiba leaned forward whispering into his ear.  
  
"Be more specific?" Yami sighed and tried this again. "Kids? 5 and 6 year olds? This high?" He made a guess on their height by holding his hand out.  
  
"Uh.son, we got a lot of those here. If you can't be more specific then I'm afraid I can't help you." replied the goofy guy in the mouse suit.  
  
Yami read the name on mousey's shirt "Chucky". "Well Charles.I'm afraid I cannot be anymore specific." he hmm'd for a moment and then arched an eyebrow, "Pissy hands???"  
  
"Oh for the love of God! They're yours?!" ranted "Chucky" as he went into a big spiel about how they had wiped their hands on him repeatedly.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So the escapees were apprehended and once more tied to a rope (a better quality one), the truth came out about who had corrupted who, it seemed that Kaiba had failed to notice that Mokuba had not had his dinner and therefore treated the others to pizza, tsk tsk on you, Kaiba; was Yami's reply, and before the little darlings were returned to their parents (with good reddens), each and everyone was bribed into never speaking a word of tonight's events after the trick or treating business (Pharaohs didn't need lawsuits, ruins their images).  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami and Kaiba parted ways that evening.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You can never EVER mention this to ANYone."  
  
"I've got it Kaiba." Yami began as he shook his head and slowly walked away, ".but I can't be held responsible if it should just slip out sometime."  
  
"What was that?" Kaiba called back.  
  
"Make sure to clean up the shit off your shoe sometime."  
  
With that Kaiba waddled off grumbling with an extremely happy Mokuba who was having a sugar high at the moment. Yami walked snickering into the night.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he had finally made it home he was greeted by his Aibou who had apparently been worried that he was late.  
  
"Why Aibou, did you think that I was not capable of caring for ten young children?"  
  
There was a pause as Yami sat next to Yuugi on the couch arching an eyebrow. "Aibou???"  
  
".Oh.I knew you could do it." replied Yuugi, smiling nervously.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Yami had changed out of his costume and he and Yuugi were watching The Chipmunk's Halloween special on Disney.  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
"Yes, Yami?"  
  
"Tell me, who is Ronald Mc Donald?"  
  
Yuugi sweatdropped wondering where the hell that had come from, but just sighed and proceeded to explain to Yami who exactly Ronald was. Half way through his explanation, however, Grandpa had come into the living room holding his left eye.  
  
"Grandpa! What happened?!" yelled Yuugi jumping up from his seat.  
  
"It was the strangest thing." began the old man as he took a seat in his rocking chair, "I was in one of those haunted houses...when all of a sudden two little girls screamed.and before I knew it I was being beaten by some guy with a candlestick holder. Really was the strangest thing."  
  
Yami who had just taken a bite of a Halloween cookie suddenly began to choke.just as Grandpa started to describe his attackers costume to his grandson.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy Halloween All! Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
